Casualties of Freedom
by heartfallen
Summary: Freedom comes with casualties. Two days later, Sam found out the real casualty to freedom and he screamed...it may not be that interesting, but it was a dream and all dreams should at least be remembered no matter how out of reach they are


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Supernatural or Thousand Foot Krutch's lyrics**  
Summary**: Freedom comes with casualties. Two days later, Sam found out the real casualty to freedom and he screamed.  
**Spoilers**: Pilot

**Casualties of Freedom**

I love the way you feel  
The way you move, the way you speak,  
And I like the way you heal  
The hole inside, that's incomplete  
-Thousand Foot Krutch, _Go_

Sam had been at Stanford for two months now and everything was great. He had classes that challenged and interested him. He was good friends with his roommate. Everyday, he fell asleep and woke up in not only the same town, but the same bed. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner were guarantied meals every day. The only bruises he had were from clumsy mistakes with stairs and the only cuts were paper cuts.

Everything was great, he had freedom, but freedom comes with casualties. In Sam's case, that was a brother and the end to the already rocky relationship with his father.

Sam had what he wanted--freedom--and everything was great, so why did he feel as if something was missing?

---

A week later, Sam was reading an open book on the pile of other books in his hands while walking to his next class. Suddenly, something slammed into him and they all went down--Sam, books, and a blur of yellow.

Sam landed ungracefully on his back, books scattered around him, and someone on top of him with blonde hair.

"Sorry," she spoke looking up while brushing blonde hair away to reveal the most beautiful eyes Sam had ever seen.

"No, its my fault, I should have been looking where I was going."

The girl slid off Sam and they both began to pick up the scattered books with both being equally embarrassed.

Not recognizing the book in his hand, Sam read the title: Medical Studies. Looking up, he saw she was holding one of his books out to him, so they traded.

When all their books where once again in the correct hands, she said, "See ya around."

Sam was so focused on the way the sun seemed to make her glow with warmth that it took him a second to realize that she had spoken. "Yeah."

She simply looked at him maybe memorizing every detail like he was doing, then turned around and walked away.

---

Three days later, Sam's roommate dragged him to a party and he saw her again. He had already made the mistake of not only not asking her name, but letting her walk away, too. Well, Sam was not to about to make the same mistake twice.

He quickly melted his way through the crowd to come up from behind her. "Hey."

Blonde hair whipped in the air as she turned around. When she saw who it was, she smiled and Sam realized he was smiling, too. "Hey," she said back.

By the end of the night, Sam found out her name was Jessica Moore, Jess for short, she was studying to be a neurologist, she was a good dancer, and preferred a cold good beer over hard liqueur or wine. She also, thought walks on the beach were cliché, but loved to surf, Marino Brothers was her favorite restaurant, and has a secret passion for paintings, but most importantly would be happy to go on a date with him the next night.

---

The next night, Sam took Jess to a local art exhibit followed by dinner at her favorite pizza diner, Marino Brothers, and then a walk on the beach.

"Sam," Jess said walking beside him barefoot and carrying her shoes in her right hand, "This is so cliché."

Sam looked at the way the moonlight reflected off the roaring waves and flicked across her face to make her look even more enchanted. "Nothing with you could ever be cliché." The words simply slipped from his lips without hesitation.

Her eyes seemed to sparkle as her smile widened and that was when Sam kissed her.

---

One month later, Sam moved in with Jess and was the happiest he ever remembered being.

---

Almost a year and half later, Sam went ring shopping and began planning how to ask for Jess's hand in marriage.

---

A couple days later, Sam decided he would take Jess back to the exact spot they had their first kiss and propose. He would set up a romantic picnic with all her favorite food. It would include cold beer, yellow cake--not white since there was a big difference apparently--with peanut butter icing, and her favorite meal: extra cheese pizza. Sure it would be extremely cliché when she found the ring in her cake, but as Sam had said on their first date, "Nothing with you could ever be cliché."

Jessica would say "Yes" and most likely something along the lines of, "You already used that line once before and it was cheesy then, but I let it slide because I wanted another kiss, but you better not use that line at our wedding."

They would get married and Dean would be his best man, if only to hook up with some lonely bride maids. Also, John would hopefully make an appearance, too.

Then they would both graduate; Sam would be a lawyer working at that top law firm that he had an upcoming interview with and Jess would be the top neurologist in the country, because she was just that extraordinary.

They would have three kids: Mary, Dean, and Sarah (Jess's mom's name). Jess would have that yellow lab named Harley she always wanted, but never had as a kid. They would all live in a homey two floor house with a basement and attic that was located just outside the city. Their house would also have a white picket fence to top it off with Sam saying that line again and getting smacked by Jess for saying it.

Their children would get to know their cool Uncle Dean who would always show up unannounced and unexpected, but always welcomed. Grandpa John would maybe even show up on occasion, too. Then Sam and Jess would grow old together and tell their grandchildren the story of how Grandpa had proposed to Grandma and they would all chuckle at it being so cliché.

But before Sam could even buy the ring he had finally decided on, Dean showed up and Sam went on one last hunt with his brother.

---

About two days later, Sam found out the true casualty to freedom and screamed and shouted as his freedom burned away right before his very eyes.

Sam shouted out to his freedom one last time, "Jess," before he was forever dragged away.

A/N: I know it's not that interesting of a story but I wanted to at least write one story to the girl and life Sam almost had but never can have because, let's be honest, never could and I don't even think he believes it's possible anymore. Sam tried and fought so hard to have a normal life, but he could never actually have it. It was a hope, a dream but it was real to him so I wanted to tell that part of his life. Honestly, I just find it sad. It was a way to find freedom away from a life he wanted to escape, deep down knowing he never could, but still hoping and dreaming. So it may not be that interesting, but it was a dream and all dreams should at least be remembered no matter how out of reach they are.

**Casualties of Freedom.**


End file.
